Bloody Betrayals
by sadlilgothgirl
Summary: Dark Harry fic. Possible slash and torture. After Sirius's death Harry begins to experiment with the darker side of things.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. It's sad I know but hey what can I do?

Author Notes: Thanks to gothgurl666 who was kind enough to beta this for me.

Harry watched as Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. Harry heard Sirius call to her "Come on, you can do better then that!" His voice echoed around the cavernous room.

Harry saw the second jet of light hit Sirius squarely on the chest. Harry saw that the laughter had not quite died from his godfathers face, but that his eyes had widened in shock. Harry watched himself release Neville, and jump down the steps again, pulling out his wand, and saw that Dumbledore had turned to the dais too

It seemed as if time stood still as Harry watched Sirius's body curve in a graceful arc as his godfather sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which once again fluttered for a moment then settled back into place.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed waking up in a cold sweat. Harry looked around him and saw that he was not in the cavernous room in the Department of Mysteries. He had fallen asleep with his head on his desk in his room at the Dursleys.

Harry quickly glanced at his door to see if the Dursleys had heard him. After what seemed like forever with no movement or sound Harry assumed they hadn't heard him.

"_They wouldn't care anyway_." Harry thought angrily. Sirius' death had been plaguing his thoughts ever since it had happened. Harry had had this nightmare billions of times before and every time he'd wake up screaming in a cold sweat.

Everyday he thought about his godfather. He would read something or hear something on the televisionthat would remind him of his godfather.

It seemed unfair to Harry that the world just moved on while he was slowly dying inside. His friends didn't seem to care that Harry was being destroyed internally.

"_They didn't like Sirius. They never cared for him or me_," Harry thought

No one understood what it was like to loose someone they loved. Hermione could only go by what she'd read in books and such. She still had all her family. As for Ron as bad as his financial situation was he still had all his family (with maybe the exception of Percy but at least he was still alive). Harry, however, had lost his family and the closest thing to a father he'd ever had. The only one who had ever cared about him.

Harry's thoughts then turned to Dumbledore. "_Dumbledore doesn't care about me either even though he pretends to only have my best interest at heart_."He thought. His thought turned to how Dumbledore told him that it was actually his fault not Harry's that Sirius was dead.

Instead of making Harry feel better however this made Harry incredibly angry. Sure Harry felt that maybe if Dumbledore had told him all the things in the beginning that it would have helped, but even so Harry felt that deep down it was his fault. If only he hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries maybe Sirius wouldn't be dead.

This more than anything made Harry the angriest. He wanted so badly to be able to blame Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, hell even Kreacher for Sirius' death but deep down he knew it was his fault and only his.

No one knew what he was feeling. No one could understand no matter how hard they tried. "That's about to change"he whispered to himself "I'll make them see. I'll make them feel my pain and suffer."

He smiled a smile that would've made even Voldemort go running in the opposite direction with his tail between his legs.

Author Notes: Please forgive me if you don't like it. It's my first attempt at writing a fic so review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry potter or any of the other characters. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling who I am not.

Author Notes: Thanks again to Gothgurl666 a great beta and a great friend. Also this is a replacement chapter. I ended up messing with the timeline a bit to give me a bit more time to do what I want with a character that will appear in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get back into this after I post chapter 4 I'll be updating regularly. Hopefully my readers don't linch me or stop reading my works all together. 3 all

Chapter 1

Harry began slamming all his belonging angrily into his trunk. He'd just received yet another predictable and completely pointless letter from Remus saying the usual; be good and listen to the all powerful, all knowing, practically god, Dumbledore!

_It's like they think I routinely walk blindly into death eater meetings._ He thought bitterly throwing his remaining robes into his trunk and slamming it shut.

_Well at least the Weasley's are coming soon so Ron, Hermione and I can get our school supplies._ Harry thought calming down a little. He sat down on his trunk and started thinking about the fun he'd be having in a few short hours when a handsome tawny owl flew in his window. Harry didn't have to wonder who it was from, for the parchment bore the Hogwarts crest. He reluctantly removed the letter from the envelope

Dear Mr. Potter,

Professor Dumbledore regrets to inform you that you will not be going with the Weasley's as previously arranged. A ministry official will be there tomorrow morning to collect you along with your school supplies for your sixth year at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore believes it would be beneficial for your protection.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

Harry crumpled the letter in his hand and let out a frustrated growl. He grabbed the lamp on his bedside table, the closest thing to him, and hurled it across the room. Hedwig gave an indignant hoot as the lamp shattered on the wall behind her, sending pieces flying across the wall. Leaving a bunch of scratches and indents on the wall as well.

_Protection my arse. _Harry thought angrily as he stared down at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand and paced back and forth across his room. _More like their protection. Don't let anything happen to the boy who lived. He's got to save us! Why can't they save their own damn asses for once? Dumbledore didn't even have the decency to tell me himself, the manipulative bastard. _Harry seized his alarm clock off the table and threw it full force at his door causing it to explode, sending pieces flying like bits of shrapnel. He continued pacing and breathing deeply once in a while huffing like a caged animal.

He had no trouble at all believing that the one thing he had to look forward to had been stripped from him at the last minute. After all he had been secluded all summer locked away with the Dursleys. That in itself was a misfortune Harry wouldn't have wished on anyone, save Dumbledore. It had been bad enough spending all summer with the Dursleys, however add on the recent death of his godfather and it was nothing short of torture.

Remus was another cause to Harry's morbid thinking. It seemed, to Harry, that Remus hadn't gotten over Sirius' death any better then he had. Remus had become distant in the months following Sirius' accident. He'd write to Harry every now and then, but nothing worth reading. His letters consisted of nothing more then be good and listen to Dumbledore. Obviously Remus was distancing himself from Harry. He never included anything personal in his letters anymore.

To top it all off, his friends had only written to him once all summer and that had been at the beginning of the summer break! They had both written to him from the burrow, telling him that they would pick him up two weeks before term started so they could hang out, get their supplies, and go to the train station together. They made sure to include they were having a blast with out him. Why was it that Hermione was allowed at the burrow but he wasn't?

_Oh, I know! It's because I'm a bloody pawn in Dumbledore's master game of chess! _Harry thought bitterly as he threw the letter on the ground and flopped angrily onto his bed. He glanced at his bedside table before remembering that his alarm clock was currently residing in pieces on his floor. _Great know I need a new bloody alarm clock!_ Harry huffed and looked at his wrist watch. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon, to early for bed.

"At least I don't have to worry about doing my homework." He muttered to himself. All summer he had studied to keep his mind off Sirius. He had thrown himself into his studies, read all of his books and did some of the reading assignments in the books. He wouldn't be surprised if he surpassed Hermione's knowledge in their subjects this year.

Harry got up off his bed, opened his trunk and extracted a pair of tennis shoes. _I have got to stop thinking about Sirius._ He thought lacing up his shoes.

He had been doing this all summer. Whenever his thoughts drifted to dwell on Sirius' death or his summer misfortune, he would take out his anger by either running or doing his homework. He would gladly do anything to stop thinking, and since he had already finished his summer homework he did the only thing he had left, run.

As Harry started to leave for his ritualistic jog Aunt Petunia yelled at him to get in the kitchen. Harry sighed as he walked back to the kitchen, where his aunt was waiting. Knowing her, she would want Harry to do more work, most likely some manual labor of some sort.

Sure enough, as soon as he entered the kitchen Aunt Petunia barked at him to haul up Dudley's new computer. He picked up the heavy box with little effort. The one bright side to his running and the work the Dursleys had him do was that he had become, for lack or a better word, buff. All the while as he climbed the stairs he was thinking of ways to hex his aunt when he came of age for making him do things like this. He finished hauling the box up to Dudley's bedroom then hurried outside before his Aunt found something else for him to do.

Harry woke up extremely sore and exhausted the next day. He had run for three hours the night before. He groaned as he realized that today was the day that the Ministry official would come to collect him. He winced as he heaved his trunk off the floor and carried it down the stairs to the living room. Making sure to scrape the walls on the way down to leave marks and dents. He chuckled to him self as he observed his handy work after setting his trunk down in front of the door. Then he sat down on his trunk and waited.

He was staring at a space above the doorway, thinking, when the sound of the doorbell startled him out of his thoughts, almost falling off sideways off the trunk. He let out an exasperated sigh as Aunt Petunia's shrill voice yelled at him to answer the door. Harry reluctantly got up mimicking her voice and making a face quietly to himself and opened the door.

"Hello Potter, have a good summer?" Lucius Malfoy asked smirking.

Author Notes: I know this is like exactly the same as the first chapter 2. I ended up messing with the timeline a bit to give me a bit more time to do what I want with a character that will appear in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get back into this after I post chapter 4 I'll be updating regularly. Hopefully my readers don't lynch me or stop reading my works all together. 3 all oh and review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: Yet again I must stress the fact that I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters and that I am not making money off this fic.

**AUTHOR NOTES**: Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks again to my wonderful beta Gothgurl666.

Chapter 2

Harry stood frozen in the doorway. There was a death eater at his house! He realized his mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it with an audible snap.

Harry then wiped his face of all emotion as he did every night when practicing occulemency. When you have nothing to do for several months practicing **O**cculemency seemed very appealing. It paid off too. On the inside he was having a panic attack. A known death eater was at his house. So much for those protection wards Dumbledore had told him about. On the outside however he looked calm cool and collected.

Harry looked Lucius squarely in the eye. "I've been with my poor excuse for relatives all summer. No contact from my supposed friends. No contact from the wizarding world in general. And now there is a death eater, who as far as I was concerned was still in Azkaban, standing in my doorway. How well do you think my summer has been?**"** He asked in an almost bored tone.

Lucius looked highly amused. "My my my it seems you've developed quite the sarcastic streak Mr. Potter."

"My my my it seems you've developed quite the habit of stating the obvious Mr. Malfoy." Harry replied crossing his arms.

Lucius Malfoy looked taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered. His face much like Harry's showing absolutely nothing. "What would your dear headmaster say to this new attitude of yours?"

Harry looked at Malfoy coldly. If looks could kill Malfoy would've been dead on the spot. "Well Mr. Malfoy I'm not sure what my _dear_ headmaster would say**, as** I'm apparently beneath his notice. Now would you be so kind as to tell me why you are here and not in Azkaban where you belong?**"**

Lucius chuckled. "Well my dear boy I'll answer any questions you have if you answer one of mine. Do we have an agreement?" He asked staring intently at Harry.

Harry didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. What was Malfoy doing here at his home? What had happened over the months he had been at the Dursley's that would allow this? Had Voldemort won? Harry felt a flutter of panic in his stomach. He looked up at Malfoy weighing his options. Malfoy said he only wanted to ask a question. It was very unusual behavior for a death eater. They seemed more of the fire now ask questions later sort Harry could assume Malfoy was bluffing and try to duel. The chances of him winning however were very slim. Malfoy had finished his schooling and probably had even more training as a death eater **w**hereas Harry hadn't even finished school yet. No the best bet would probably be to stand there and listen.

"You have five minutes." Malfoy looked extremely pleased at this which made Harry almost regret his decision to stand there and listen.

"Well in answer to your previous question I am here because my master broke me and all other death eaters out. Surely you did not think that my Master would allow us to stay there."

Truthfully Harry wasn't all that surprised. Voldemort had managed to get into the Ministry of Magic right under the Minister's nose. It was kind of stupid and naive to assume he wouldn't be able to get his followers out of Azkaban. Harry just wanted to make sure Voldemort hadn't won.

"Now that I have answered your question it is time for you to answer one of mine." Lucius Malfoy said looking serious all of a sudden. "I wanted to ask you what is right and what is wrong?

Harry looked at Malfoy like he had suddenly sprouted another head. "Right is good and wrong is evil." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Malfoy snorted. "Very good Potter but wrong try again. What is right and what is wrong?"

Harry really didn't like where this was going but he went on ahead after all he really didn't have a choice. "Right is what my Parents did when they tried to protect me from Voldemort. Right is what Sirius did trying to protect me from Voldemort. Wrong is what Voldemort is doing. "

Malfoy flinched at Voldemort's name but looked pleased none the less. "Ahh so right is what you're parents and Sirius did. Tell me Harry what happened to your parents?"

Harry looked shocked was this some kind of trick? Was Malfoy trying to play some mind game with him?

"Come now Potter this isn't rocket science it's a simple question. What happened to your parents and godfather?"

"They died. Voldemort killed them." Harry replied softly.

"See what good got them Harry? They tried to do what was 'right' and they died for it." Lucius suddenly grabbed his arm. "Well I see our time is up. I must be leaving now think about all we talked about Harry. If you want to talk some more you know how to contact me." He said then disapparated.

Harry stood there as if in a daze. What was Malfoy trying to do? If his goal was to confuse him then he had succeeded with flying colors. He was still standing there trying to figure out Malfoy's question when a ministry official arrived. Harry loaded up his stuff and got into the car still trying to figure it out.

**"**So Harry anything interesting happen this summer?" The ministry official asked trying to make conversation.

"Nothing worth mentioning" Harry replied staring out the car window.

**Author Notes: Sorry if it doesn't live up to expectation. Please click that little button labeled review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
